The Sperm Donor
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin & Patrick break up because Robin wants a child and will not give up that dream even for a life with Patrick. She makes a list of friends and asked a few to be the donor and when that fails because of Patrick she decides to think about what she really wants in a donor and she comes up with the person who made her the happiest. Who could that be & what will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

THE SPERM DONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show, so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home This takes place before Georgie, Emily is killed I'm not sure if I will have Georgie or Emily killed in this story so this takes place in about September or October 2007. Alan didn't die when he had his heart attack Robin was able to save him before she was shot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick and Robin call it quits, he was growing closer to Leyla and Patrick and Robin had a fight about her being in their home without her and they both insulted her and she had had it so they had a heart-to-heart talk and decided it was best to just end things between them.

Robin wanted to have a baby though, she hadn't given that idea up; she just wasn't going to have one with Patrick. He didn't see her as the mother of his kids, he told her. She needed a sperm donor, someone she could trust. Who would that be? She thought of all her male friends and who would make the best father to her child. She thought long and hard about what she wanted in a sperm donor.

She talked to some of the male friends about a donation but Patrick had gotten to the men on her list and now everyone thought she was desperate because she was grieving for Patrick which wasn't true. So since Patrick was going around to all her male friends so they thought she was desperate to fill the void he had left in her life. What a joke. She was done with that arrogant womanizing PIG.

So now the choice was hard to make, all her friends that Patrick hadn't gotten to had good qualities but which one did she think would say yes and not listen to Patrick. Who does she choose? It took her a couple to weeks to decide.

She thought back to when she was the happiest and she realized she hadn't been happy with Patrick, she had just wanted someone to love again, she had missed sex and someone to hold her and be with her and Patrick was interested she should have gone with her first impression of him a womanizing, arrogant, immoral pig. He was going around with Leyla sleeping with her and making sure Robin knew about it. He was purposely trying to hurt her, to show her what she was missing, if she would give up the idea of being a mother they could be together, she wasn't about to give up that dream. She was going to make it come true.

She realized that her truly happiest time was a long time ago, before she went to Yale, when it was her and Jason against the world. Those were the days. The boy with no past and the girl with no future. Jason made her the happiest she had ever been. Before Carly destroyed their lives and asked Jason to pretend to be Michael's dad and he agreed, that is what destroyed them. Jason was an excellent father to Michael, he had loved that little boy. He would be an excellent father to any child.

She had made her decision of who she wanted to be the sperm donor. Now, all she had to do is ask him. They weren't close like they once were but they were talking and having coffee together. He had been her best friend for a long time and now he was a casual friend, who she was going to ask to father her child by going to a sperm bank. No pressure there, she might as get this over with, she hoped he would say yes.

Robin dialed his phone number and waited for Jason to pick up the phone. "Morgan." Jason said.

"It's Robin, I need to talk to you, could you meet me?" Robin asked anxiously waiting for an answer, she was nervous everything hinged on this.

Jason was curious what could be so important and he could tell by her voice that she was nervous. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to discuss something with you. So can you meet me?"

"Yes, where do you want to meet?" He was really curious by now as to what Robin wanted.

"Somewhere private if you don't mind." She didn't want an audience if he reacted badly to her request.

"How about you come by the Penthouse then, I'll make sure we are alone."

"Thank you, Jason. When do you want me to come by?" She wondered how this was going to play out, she hoped he would say yes. She had always wanted to have Jason's baby since 1996 when he kissed her for the first time.

"Do you work today?" Jason knew that Robin worked some long hours as a doctor.

"No, I have today off." She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She needed to know if her dream was going to come true or not.

"Why don't you come by now, Spinelli is out today." He wanted to know what was going on with Robin, he hoped she wasn't sick, he could never stand to see her sick, and the thought of her sick terrified him.

"Thanks, I will be there in about 20 minutes, is that alright?" Robin wanted to get this over with.

"That's fine I'll let the guards know you will be by." Jason told her.

"Thanks, see you in a little while. Goodbye Jason." She said and hangs up the phone, she was nervous within a half hour she would be asking her ex-lover if he would father her child.

About 20 minutes later the guards knocked on Jason's door, he was waiting for Robin to show up. He was playing pool to pass the time. He was really curious about what Robin wanted. He walked to the door and opened it and let Robin come in, he took her coat and hangs it in the closet.

"So Robin, have a seat. You wanted to talk? What is this about? Is your protocol still working, you're not sick are you?" Jason asked her worried that, that was why she wanted to see him.

"No I'm not sick, my viral load is still undetectable. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about." She knew what she wanted and she still was nervous about asking him.

"Then what is it?" Jason could tell by her body language that this was important.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be. I knew you were the one I wanted to ask when I thought about it. It took me two weeks to decide on you." Robin stopped talking and took a breath.

"What is it Robin? You can ask me anything." Jason who was seated in the chair while Robin was on the couch moved till he was sitting on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands in his. "It's okay Robin just ask me whatever it is."

"Okay, I want to have a baby, I want you to be the sperm donor." She said in a rush.

"You want me to father your child?" Jason was stunned, he had no idea what to say.

"Yes I want it to be you." She told him, knowing he wasn't expecting this.

"Why me?" Jason wondered aloud.

"Because you are loving, kind, strong, handsome, smart, you are everything I want this child to be. I want you to be the father to him or her. You were so good with Michael and I know a side of you that most people don't know, you are an excellent father Jason, I want that for my child."

"Robin, I don't know what to say, you have surprised me to say the least. What happened with Patrick? Why don't you ask him?"

"Patrick doesn't want to have kids, we decided to break up. We haven't been together for a couple of weeks and he is sleeping with Leyla already and had been for almost two weeks. I want to have a child, Jason, more than anything. I want you to be the father." Robin told her ex-lover.

Jason started to pace thinking about this, he wasn't part of Jake's life and Elizabeth didn't want him to be because of the danger in his life. He had doubts about Jake being his, he looked like Lucky more and more. Back to Robin. How would Robin handle the danger of his life with his child? He needed to know what role he would play in his child's life. "Robin, am I going to be just the sperm donor? Will I be able to see him or her? Will I be able to be his or her father?"

"Of course, Jason, I want you to have an active role in the child's life if that is what you want. I want you to see him or her, to be his or her father if that is what you want. You can have an active role in raising him or her."

"What about my job? How will you handle the dangers of that?" Jason wanted to know.

"Like I always have, I know there will most likely be guards on our child and on me and we will deal with it. I want you to be the baby's father." Robin knows she wants to be pregnant with Jason's baby, she has always wanted to have his child, a piece of him.

"I need to tell you something that will go no further than here. I need to tell you a secret and you not to tell anyone else about it, it's important to me."

"Okay, you can trust me." She wondered what this was about.

"I found Sam having sex with Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Spencer found Lucky and Maxie together and Elizabeth and I slept together that night after getting drunk. She became pregnant and she has told me Jake Spencer is my son but I'm not sure I believe her. She had a paternity test done and told me Jake was mine, but Jake looks like Lucky, not me and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, no Jason, if Jake is your son you have the right to know him. Liz knew what she was getting into when she slept with you. That is not fair to you, or Jake or Lucky. I promise I won't say anything."

"I know you won't Robin, I trust you. As for being a sperm donor I just don't want to not be a part of my child's life. I can't be a father to Jake if he is mine and I just can't do that again, I need to be part of my child's life. I want to be a father to my child. I don't want to give up another child." Jason explained, sad that he couldn't be there for his son, if he was his.

"You won't have to Jason, I understand what you are saying, and I knew the dangers of your world and still wanted you to father my baby, what I said still stands. I want you to be the father." Robin was anxious for his answer, what was he going to say.

Jason thought about it for another minute mulling it over in his mind. A child with Robin, one of his own, she understood his world and the dangers and she had done so much for him. He would be giving back to her what she had given him, a life. He had always wanted a child with Robin and now was his chance, he decided to do it. He knew Liz was going to be upset that he was going to have a baby with Robin, but he couldn't care less about that, he had broken up with Liz telling her that he didn't love her, he had tried to force himself to love her, to be in love with her, and couldn't so he broke up with her and told her they were finished romantically. She was still going to have a fit, she was becoming more and more like Carly, Sam and Courtney, which he hated to see her become like them and less and less like, my god Robin. That's who he was looking for, a Robin like person, he was trying to turn his lady friends into Robin, my god he still loved her. He wasn't sure he ever fell completely out of love with her. He wanted a child with her.

"Okay I will do it." Jason knew he wanted to have a baby with her, he wanted her to fall in love with him again.

Robin jumped up and launched herself at him and he caught her and just held her. "Thank you Jason. You don't know how much this means to me." Robin says with tears in her eyes. She was going to have Jason's baby, a dream come true.

He held her in his arms, she felt the same as she had all those years ago. He was glad he could make her so happy. She deserved to be happy. "What happens now?"

"I will call Kelly and arrange for us to go in and have the procedure done and then we wait and see if it took. With AI there is a chance of multiple births and my mom being a twin herself ups the odds, so we may have more than one baby, but the chance of one or more babies, how many ever we have, of contracting the virus is only 1-2 percent now."

"That's good, I wasn't aware of the possibility of multiple births though." Jason thought about a child or children of his own with Robin and smiled.

"Yes there is a possibility of multiple births." Robin told him knowing he had a right to know.

"Robin, what are you going to tell people when they ask who the father is?" Jason wanted to be their father and be able to acknowledge it.

"Jason, I will tell them you are the father, if that is okay with you."

"I'd like that. Thank you Robin."

"No, Jason, you don't have anything to thank me for I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"So when do we do this?" He wanted to know.

"Let me call Kelly and arrange a time." Robin took out her cell phone and dialed Kelly's number. She talked to Kelly's nurse and was told since she was ovulation now and so they could come in and Jason could make his donation and they could come in now. Kelly had a cancellation so her and her donor could come in now. Robin asked Jason if he was busy now, and he said no and he agreed to go in and make his donation so she could get inseminated.

They arrived at the hospital and waited for Kelly, who gave Jason a cup to go in and then they froze it and two hours later she had the procedure done, she had a lot of thing to take care of if she was in fact pregnant. Soon she would know if it took and how many babies? Kelly tells her to go home rest after the procedure so she did, she had a lot to take care of in so little time especially if she was having more than one baby, she would need a bigger place to live, the apartment was fine but she wanted something else to raise her baby or babies in. She was just glad that Jason had agreed to do this with her. Robin had the AI done and realized in a few weeks that they would know if they were having a baby together. Jason went in a cup and Kelly took his semen and put it in a freezer Robin was inseminated with his sperm. She anxiously waited for the day she would find out if she was indeed pregnant.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE SPERM DONOR

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things happened on the show, so please bear with me if I don't get things exactly right. This takes place before Georgie and Emily are killed. I'm not sure if I will have Georgie or Emily killed in this story so this takes place in September or October 2007. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW one more thing I just had minor surgery but it laid me up for awhile and I'm sorry I didn't get to post this or any of my other stories

Two Weeks Later

Robin sat in Alan's office waiting for the results of the blood test that he had taken. She had a positive and a negative home pregnancy test so she decided to see Alan and find out for sure. She couldn't wait so he told her to come right in and he would run the test. So here she was anxiously waiting for Alan to come in and tell her if she was pregnant or not.

Finally the door opened and Alan walked in and he smiled at her and said the words she had waited half her life to hear. "You're pregnant. It took."

Robin with tears running down her eyes "Thank you Alan."

"Can you tell me who the father is or don't you want anyone to know?" Alan was curious to who the father was, who had she gotten to be the sperm donor.

"You have a right to know. It's Jason's baby, your grandchild."

"Jason's? My Grandchild?" A shocked Alan said.

"Yes, Jason's. Your and Monica's grandchild."

"Why did you ask Jason to be the father of your child?" Alan was curious, why Jason of all of Robin's friends, why Jason.

"Jason is everything I want this child or children to be. He is kind, loving, smart, strong, and handsome, he is the kind of man I want my child or children to be like so I asked him over everyone else. I hope you understand."

"Yes I do, I am happy that you are the one giving me a grandchild or grandchildren with Jason. You are the most courageous woman I know. You have battled so much and come out of it every time. I am proud that you will be giving me a grandchild or grandchildren. Let me get a hold of Dr. Lee and let her know the procedure worked so we can find out how many babies you are having okay?"  
A teary eyed Robin emotionally said. "Thank you Alan and yes please call Dr. Lee and let her know her procedure worked."

Alan called Dr. Lee and she had an opening in two hours if Robin wanted to come in then she would be glad to see her. Robin thought she had enough time to run over to Jason's and tell him about their baby or babies so that is what she did.

Robin drove to Harbor View Towers and went up to the top floor where the penthouses were, she got off the elevator and didn't recognize either of the guards at the door.

"I would like to see Jason, please." Robin asked

"And you are?" One of the guards asked.

"Robin Scorpio."

"Why do you need to see Mr. Morgan?" The other guard said.

"Personal Business." Robin answered

"What personal business?" The guard asked.

"Oh enough, I'll just call him and get him out here." Robin took her cell phone out and dialed Jason's number.

"Morgan." Jason answered the phone.

"It's Robin I am outside your door and your guards won't let me in."

"You're joking?" Jason asked

"No I'm not joking. Would you come out here? We need to talk." Robin said irritated at the guards.

"I'm opening the door now." Jason opened the door to the penthouse and looked at the guards and told them. "If Robin ever comes here she is to be let in immediately she is family do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I am sorry Ms. Scorpio." The guard said knowing he had insulted family of Mr. Morgan and the penalty of that could be high.

"It's okay you didn't know. You were just protecting Jason so I can't blame you for that."

"Come on." Jason led Robin into the penthouse. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I came here to tell you it worked, I'm pregnant, Jason." Robin smiled at Jason.

Jason laughed and said "Really?"

"Yes in fact I have my first appointment in just a little while and if you want you can come with and Dr. Lee will probably do an ultrasound to see how many babies I am having."

"I would love to come. Thank you Robin for letting me come with you to your appointment. Does anyone else know you are pregnant with my baby or babies?"

"Just Alan and Dr. Lee. Alan did the pregnancy test on me. He asked me who the father was and I told him it was you."

"I bet that made him happy." Jason said sarcastically.

"Actually it did, he was happy for both of us. And he was happy to have a new grandchild or grandchildren, in fact he was the one who made the appointment with Dr. Lee for us."

"Wow, I didn't think he would be happy for us. I supposed you want him and Monica to be grandparents to this child or children?"

"Yes I would like that, if you don't mind. They have done so much for me over the years, I can't imagine keeping this child or children away from them. Please Jason?"  
"Okay Robin, I know they have done a lot for you so I will agree to let them be a part of the baby or babies' lives."

"Thank you, Jason. I know how difficult it is for you to allow this so thank you. We need to get going if we are going to make this appointment." Jason left with Robin he told her he would drive both of them to General Hospital and they would come back to the Towers to get her car.

They headed off to General Hospital and the appointment with Dr. Lee to find out how many babies they were having and if they were alright.

They each couldn't wait to find out how many babies they were having one or more they didn't care, they would love them no matter how many there were. They were looking forward to having a baby or babies of their own. For Robin it was a dream come true. For Jason it was a chance for him to be a real father and he knew Robin wouldn't keep him away from his child or children like Elizabeth was doing. He knew that it wasn't in Robin's nature to do that, she understood the danger when she asked him to be her sperm donor and still asked him. He was looking forward to finding out rather it was one or more babies, he would protect Robin and his child or children. He swore it.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
